the beauty of death
by wallker
Summary: And if Xander turns into a vampire the vampires diaries, by Katarine Pirce, a month before Buffy comes to town. the originals are like alaric or reinforced, and normal vampires can only die if the heart is torn out or the head, wood doesn't kill but hurts like hell. The weapon that kills the originals is Mikael's sword. no characters outside ocs are mine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I do not own any of the worlds only mc and OCs are mine

LEVEL OF POWER OF A NORMAL VAMPIRE

newborn

force: 10 tons

speed: 2 mach

Every 100 years, physical strength and speed. Raising 2 times that number that happens up to 1000 years is when a vampire is fully mature, said the originals of the story have twice the power of a normal vampire,

PURE BLOOD

pure blood are vampire children with other vampires or humans they are like werewolves. of tvd only that to be transformed they must die of unnatural death. yes the vampires of the original breed are more or less fertile eg: the original breed vampires are undead are generally more dead than alive but as the lunar eclipse makes human wolves tw

the day of the year in which the mc and his family are transformed is a special day that makes them more alive than dead then that day the vampires of the original race can get pregnant and many do not know almost everyone does not know that only the female vampires who had children for obvious reasons

pure blood is 1 times stronger than normal vampires and does not have the weakness of broken neck and werewolf bite and wood

WEAKNESSES

START YOUR HEART

DECAPITATION: when the vampire awakens the ability he loses that weakness as limbs and organs, another head grows in place.

time depends on the vampire's skill level

BREAKING THE NECK: kills temporarily. until he awakens the ability.

wood: Kills the vampire temporarily. the older the vampire is, the less time it takes to get back to life, a newborn, takes about a day, and every 100 years it decreases.

the time, when awakening hability the vampires becomes immune to wood

SOLAR LIGHT: does not kill more burns seeing that the older the vampire the less effect the sun does on him vampires with more than 900 can easily stay in the sun for hours without burning and those with more than 1000 do not feel the effect of the Sun

COMVITE: A vampire of the original breed can only enter a house when the owner or someone who lives in the house yields to enter if the owner is dead, he can enter without being compromised until someone buys or inherits the house.

WEREWOLF BITE: Only the werewolves of tvd have this effect, the other werewolf races have no effect on the vampires of the original race. healing is the blood of the werewolf who bit the vampire. or the blood of klaus

Bloodthirsty: vampires need blood to live by the older the vampire the less blood he needs to enter baby blood from a vampire once a week already a presumption of sengue 1000 years once every 100 years

Verbena

FIRE: The older the fire-resistant vampire he is.

after awakening the ability the vampire becomes immune

POWERS:

Super strength

super speed: they are considered the fastest race in the supernatural world

super reflexes: they are layers of deflecting shots.

Resistance to Tiredness: Vampires of the original race can fight for several hours without getting tired

super ears

super smell

Super Resistance: Vampires are very tough, the older they are, the more resilient they are and in fact it is almost impossible for a vampire to drink or human to kill a vampire with more than 600 years in combat.

SKILL:upon awakening the ability. the vampires grow their physical powers, noting that the level of vampire skill is the same with their physical power.

the skill can level up by training or by age

skill level

low: 100 to 300 years

medium: 300 to 500 years

high: 500 to 700 years

upper: 700 to 1000 years

THE MINOR CROSSERS

this fic will be focused on tvd / to and buffy plus you will have other series and movies in smaller scale like tw, underworld, twilight, etc.

**I'm also posting this story on another site so if someone finds it know that the story is mine too.**


	2. Chapter 2

it was all blurry there was blood coming out of my belly, i think i got robbed and took a stab.

(Do you want to live? Even if you stop being human) I heard a female voice asking me if I wanted to see Of course I want to live.

(yes) I responded with the rest of my strength.

(so you owe me a favor, never forget your life has now been saved by me katarine pierce, and when I sin you will help me.) the woman spoke and derepent -

(this dream again, I'm thirsty) It's been a month since I turned into a vampire, katarine taught me how to use my powers and use the ability and also gave me a sun ring, I found out that there is another race of vampires, and they are extremely weaker than my race, according to katarine we throw all the blame on them because they have no souls and are very reckless.

the bad part about being a vampire is bloodlust, though a single 500ml glass of blood can sustain me for 3 days, but the thirst remains there, I have total control today but only lost control once, and it was with my father and I ended up attacking him and killed him so katarine fought him my mother would forget and leave the city and never but return.

I left home on my skateboard and went to school, arriving there I saw a blonde girl, and I smelled her blood was divine, all my intentions sent me to attack her, happy mind I ended up beating a handrail and made me wake up.

(hey xander) i saw willow mw greeting my great childhood friend, one of the reasons i didn't hang up, not that i like my dad but i took a life no matter how despicable this life is is a life.


End file.
